


Eyes On Me

by MichelleLynne



Series: The Winter Chronicles (Bucky Barnes) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Christmas Shopping, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleLynne/pseuds/MichelleLynne
Summary: Drabble inspired by the following Tumblr ask:"Bucky sandwiching your face with his palms when you get an anxiety attack in the middle of new york city"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Chrissi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissihr) who helped me with gift ideas.

It all happened so quickly.

One moment, you were laughing with Bucky as he contemplated a list of ridiculous things that he’d thought of to get Sam for Christmas as the two of you navigated the crowded streets of New York, and the next moment, you were standing stock still, trying to catch your breath as you were jostled for the umpteenth time.

You’d always had problems with big crowds, but Bucky had asked you so sweetly to help him get his shopping done that you couldn’t say no.

Bucky had barely stepped ahead of you when he noticed you’d stopped. He turned towards you, his smile dropping as he took in your wide eyes, the temperature was cold enough that your gasps for breath were producing little visible puffs of air.

Without a word, he took your hand and tugged you closer to the building you’d been walking past so that you weren’t both blocking the sidewalk.

“Doll?”

You saw his lips move, but you couldn’t hear anything over the rushing of blood in your own ears. You closed your eyes as you tried to slow your breathing, slow your heart rate, but it wasn’t working.

Everything came into sharp focus the instant you felt Bucky’s hands on your cheeks. Both were warm and you were confused for a moment before you remembered that Tony had recently figured out a way to regulate the surface temperature of his prosthetic.

“Bucky!” You gasped, trying to convey your growing panic.

“Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart. You’re safe, it’s just you and me okay?”

You nodded, keeping your eyes locked on his as you tried again to slow your breathing.

“That’s it, just like we practiced,” he said gently as you started the breathing exercise that Bruce had taught to you both.

Bucky didn’t move, even after you’d started to breath normally. He just kept encouraging you as he stroked your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Thank you,” you said once the last of your attack ebbed away.

“Always. Do you want to go back to the Tower?”

“No! I promised I’d help you with your shopping and I’m going to!”

Bucky smiled at your ~~stubbornness~~ determination.

“How about we take a break before we get back to it. Get some hot chocolate?”

“With extra marshmallows?”

Bucky chuckled and stepped back, his hands finally falling from your face. You missed their warmth immediately.

“Of course, Doll,” he said, draping his arm over your shoulder as you merged back into the crowd. You slid an arm around his waist and leaned into him, grateful for the extra buffer.

“Where were we?”

“You were telling me why I can’t get Sam a life insurance policy, to which I will say, I _did_  kick him off of a helicarrier once, it’s not a bad idea,”

The serious expression on Bucky’s face coupled with the ridiculousness of his suggestion had you laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).


End file.
